


Eyes Like Cameras

by turnyourankle



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts innocently enough: a tagged picture on Facebook of him and Noah kissing. Luke's embarrassed at first, not because he's ashamed, but because he doesn't remember anyone aiming the camera at them that night, heck, he doesn't even know the person whose album it is. Then again, he doesn't really focus on what's going on around them when he's making out with Noah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle, prompt "camera" ([original comment.](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html?thread=18974876#t18974876))

It starts innocently enough: a tagged picture on Facebook of him and Noah kissing. Luke's embarrassed at first, not because he's ashamed, but because he doesn't remember anyone aiming the camera at them that night, heck, he doesn't even know the person whose album it is. Then again, he doesn't really focus on what's going on around them when he's making out with Noah.

He saves the picture, and leaves a comment about a burgeoning paparazzi career awaiting the cameraman and he thinks that'll be the end of it. But the picture pops into his head when he's jerking off that night, and again the next day, and after that he really can't stop thinking about it.

It doesn't take long before the photo's not enough; Luke starts imagining what it'd be like to have footage of him blowing Noah, or Noah blowing him, or even just making out. He has stills in his head of what it'd look like: his head between Noah's legs, and the few glimpses of Noah's dick between the bobbing of his head, Noah's flushed face and fluttering eyelids.

The thought alone makes him hard, and he jerks off to the idea of a tape like that more than once. The thought of watching a tape like that _with_ Noah leaves Luke lasting a couple of strokes at the most. It's a good thing he's been doing his own laundry for a while.

He doesn't actually _say_ anything to Noah about it. He knows what the answer will be; he knows that it's never a good idea, but that doesn't mean the mental image isn't totally hot anyway. The idea of Noah borrowing a camera from school, having a tripod hovering when they have like, actual sex for the first time.

It's really a wonder he hasn't thought about it before, considering how hot Noah is behind the camera.

Luke tries to keep his eyes open when they make out; trying to catch little details he wouldn't see otherwise, pretending _he_ is the camera, like the slant of Noah's mouth or the way his jaw moves and his eyebrows knot. He can't see any of that, of course, just this really up close image of Noah's face that's sort of making him dizzy and unable to control his tongue properly, so he gives up on that.

Watching Noah when Luke blows him proves as unsuccessful, and the reverse as well since watching Noah's lips move just makes Luke come faster, without being able to warn Noah.

It's only when they opt for mutual hand jobs one night that Luke manages to remain somewhat in control of what he's watching. He can practically imagine a blinking red REC light in the corner of his vision when he sucks the hollow of Noah's throat and his hand slips over Noah's dick.

If Luke were better at multitasking he could be jerking off himself right now, too, but that'd mean losing concentration, so he sits up so there isn't much pressure against his dick, nothing to tempt him to shift focus to himself.

Noah's chest is all red, and his voice is raw when he groans at Luke's jerking. When Noah bites his lip and fists Luke's shirt Luke can't help himself, he blurts out, "How hot would it be if we could see this later? If you could see how hot you look right now?"

Noah's head tips forward, watching him. It looks like he's about to say something when Luke tightens his grip around Noah's cock, rubbing his thumb around the sensitive tip and Noah groans instead, hips jerking. Luke's eyes dart between Noah's face to his dick; unable to choose which he'd rather look at. When Noah comes Luke's watching his face, trying to memorize the exact movement of the muscles when he reaches climax, so he can play it over in his mind later.

Noah lets out a few heavy breaths before his hands around Luke's shoulders, dragging Luke's body over his. Every muscle in Luke's body is tense; his dick is still hard, straining uncomfortably inside his pants. It was supposed to be easier to do this if he was still dressed.

"I'd rather...rather see you, like that," Noah says, and he licks his hand before digging it into Luke's briefs, wet hand firmly grasping his cock. It's warm, and the friction is unexpected, and even though his jeans must be chafing Noah's thigh Luke can't help but grind against him.

Luke's grateful that Noah didn't seem to understand what he was saying. He wipes away some sweat from Noah's face and shifts his weight, attempting to wriggle out of his jeans before saying, "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
